


I thought we wanted the same thing

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan x plus size reader, plus size reader, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform, sebastian stan x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: Lying to [Y/N] for years has finally forced Sebastian to face the consequences of his actions





	I thought we wanted the same thing

You let out an excited sigh while pacing up and down the kitchen, impatiently waiting for Sebastian to arrive home so that you could break the news to him. A smile rested on your face as you were picturing your boyfriend’s reaction to your announcement, you knew that he would be thrilled and it made your heart flutter in your chest.

You walked over to the fridge and took a water bottle out of it, quickly removing the cap and taking a large gulp of it, making you let out a pleased sigh. “Baby, I’m home!” Sebastian called out while you listened to the sound of the front door shutting and his footsteps approaching the kitchen.

You placed the bottle on the counter and let out an excited squeal when your boyfriend entered the kitchen, a wide smile on his face while he walked over to you, “Hey babe” you greeted him before meeting his lips in a tender kiss, having missed him all day.

Sebastian groaned and stole a few more while wrapping his strong arms around your thick waist and pulling you closer to him, not wanting to be apart from you anymore. “How was your day, babe?” he asked, so much love clouding his eyes, you cupped his face in your hands, “It was alright, but I got something to tell you” you grinned, your stomach churning from all the excitement.

Your boyfriend nodded his head while you took a deep breath, “I’m off the pill so we can finally start a family!” you announced and bit your lip, feeling relieved and excited. Sebastian’s smile slowly vanished from his face as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and continued to stare deeply into your eyes.

“W-What?” he asked.

“I am off the pill” you chuckled, “Have been for six months now and got the doctor’s confirmation that I am ready to get pregnant!”. Your words made Sebastian clear his throat as he slowly took a step back and released his arms from around your thick waist, your announcement obviously not sitting him well.

He swallowed the big lump that had formed in his throat while running his hand through his hair and slowly shaking his head. “What’s wrong?” you asked confused, not liking your boyfriend’s reaction. In your head, you had imagined him immediately picking you up and carrying you to your shared bedroom to make sweet love to you. Watching Sebastian’s demeanor change from happy to uncomfortable made you frown.

“Wow…I-I’m …shocked” he exclaimed and bit his lip, “Shocked about what? I know you noticed me cutting back on alcohol, sugar and coffee. I told you many times that I wanted a good start in conceiving our first child” you responded, disappointed that Sebastian obviously hadn’t payed much attention to your change of diet.

“No, I’m not confused about that” he mumbled and continued to stare at you, “I’m shocked that you really want to start a family…I-I don’t want to have children”, your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach at his words, you were in complete shock.

“W-What?” was all you were able to get out of your mouth while your heart painfully clenched in your chest. Anger, pain, betrayal and disappointment rushed through your body as you glared at Sebastian who let out a long sigh while guilt and shame clouded his beautiful eyes.

“I don’t want to have children, [Y/N]” he confessed, making your body tremble from all the intense emotions you were feeling. You swallowed the big lump that had formed itself in your throat and cleared it before shaking your head, trying your best stay calm.

“So” you hissed through clenched teeth, “After being together for six years, agreeing and planning our future together, you’re standing here and telling me that you have been lying to me for all these years?” you huffed angrily, ready to smash something against the wall as the tremendous pain in your chest began to feel unbearable.

Your boyfriend dropped his head in shame and slowly nodded his head, knowing that continuing to lie wouldn’t make anything better. “You fucking bastard!” you burst out and pushed him by the shoulders, finally reacting on your emotions while thick tears streamed down your cheeks.

“You fucking lied to me!” you cried while Sebastian desperately tried to get you to calm down, his heart breaking in his chest at the sight of you. He hated to cause you any pain and, in that moment, he had realized that he had truly messed up.

“Why?! Why did you lie to me?!” you continued to scream but took a step back and smacked the water bottle off the counter before clinging onto it as you felt nauseous and desperate to get rid of the burning anger inside you.

Sebastian clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds before looking at you, “The second I met you, I knew that we were meant to be, I never wanted kids but were too selfish to tell you so-“ you cut him off with a huff, “You lied to me for years instead of being honest and watch me leave you”.

He nodded his head at your words, the mere imagination of you doing so making him feel sick to the stomach. You clenched your jaw and glared at your boyfriend, reality slowly dawning onto you, “So that’s the reason why you’ve been keeping up with my birth control all these years? Rushing to the drug store to get a plan B whenever he had unprotected sex…?” you voiced your thoughts out loud, feeling stupid that you had missed all the signs.

Sebastian stepped towards you, “I can’t lose you”, [Y/N]” he begged finally realizing that lying to you was the worst mistake he had ever made. You faked a loud chuckle and avoided his touch, “Don’t you even dare to try justifying this!” you hissed, not believing that the man you had loved for six years had kept such a big secret from you. “You fed me lies, Sebastian” you growled, making so much pain and shame cloud his eyes. “You gave me false hope, you manipulated our future!” you yelled again as all the memories of how the two of you sat down and had serious conversations that lasted for hours flash through your eyes.

All those times that the two of you discussed the names of your future children and went house hunting to buy the perfect one to raise them in, Sebastian had been lying through his teeth. He had faked his enthusiasm of becoming a father and continued to spread false hope and happiness just to keep you besides him.

A soft sigh left your lips as you slowly got out of your trance and realized what you had to do. It was silent as you stared at your boyfriend who was impatiently waiting for your reaction, your heart shattered into tiny pieces while thick tears streamed down your face again.

“I-I can’t be with you anymore” you declared.

Sebastian’s heart clenched painfully in his chest as he stared wide eyed at you, his biggest fear had come true. He stood there frozen, lips slightly parted while you wiped the tears off your face and sniffled loudly, “Not wanting to have children was the sign that we weren’t meant to be together. The sign you should have accepted and respected” your voice cracked at the end.

You cleared your throat and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the tremendous pain rushing through your body, “You stole six years of my life for your own benefits. I had told you from the very beginning that I wanted to have children, I was completely honest with you from day one and you took that for granted” you continued, your words feeling like freshly sharpened daggers to Sebastian’s chest.

He was finally able to let out a shaky breath while his eyes brimmed with thick tears, “Baby” he started but you shook your head, “Don’t  _baby_  me. You knew exactly what you were doing and only came clear after  _six fucking years_  because I stopped taking my birth control pills. Now that I am able to get pregnant, you decided that it was finally time to drop the curtains and show me the real Sebastian” you spoke, all the pain and anger vanishing from your eyes as you had started to detach yourself from everything,  _him._

Sebastian slowly took a step towards you and knelt down, “Please don’t do this, [Y/N]. You are the love of my life” he whispered, his voice so weak as the intense pain made it hard for him to speak up. The sight of him on his knees, begging you for a second chance didn’t affect you at all as you already had made up your mind.

“You did this to yourself, Sebastian. It’s time for you to sit down and think about your actions because you hurt me,  _deeply_. I have been wanting to be a mother for years now, I could have had my child in my arms right now.” you bit your lip and took a few deep breaths.

Sebastian tried to wrap his arms around your waist but you hummed in disapproval and took a step back, “This heartbreak will change me but I know that I will find the right man who will love me, be completely honest with me and have children with me” you spoke, certain of your own words.

“I’ll let movers come and collect my belongings, but you will never hear from or see of me after that. Goodbye, Sebastian” you stared deeply into his eyes before turning around and leaving the kitchen. Sebastian was still on his knees, listening to your footsteps leaving your once shared house before breaking out in tears.


End file.
